legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cramoria Remnants Quests
Miscellaneous Quests These quests are miscellaneous. Some have a chain, but are not a central questline. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Boys Will Be Boys *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Rich and The Poor *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Mommy! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Wood for the Fire *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Fuel for the Bloodshed *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Fetching Me Some Jasmine *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Quickbrew Special *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Fast Gold, Easy Favour *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Fetch! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Digsite of Destruction *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Wolves and Guns **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Add A Dash of Rosebeau **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png And We Have A Winner **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Ship To Shore *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Black Market Daggers *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Lookout for Freada *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Nuts and Bolt Delivery *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png I Drink To My Deceased **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Grave Restorer **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png There Was One More... *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Go Green, Get Lucky *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Helping Me Out *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Shiver Me Timbers *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Drag You Down To My Level *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Shovel Work *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Paperman *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Hovel Has A Gold Ring *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Taking Care of the Undead... In My Backyard *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Grass Is Always Green *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Throwing Axes *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png A Cut For Your Sins *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Chopdown Chipotle *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Task 99 *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Special Dinner **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Banquet of Fireworks **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Chicken on the Corn Cob **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Rigging the Celebration **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Stealers Part II **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Snatchback *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png I Need Aspen! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Watch Out For That Wall *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Climb the Altar *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Stall Works 101 *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Slash Me To Pieces *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Old Butlery *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Robbery in the Remnants *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Neck Deep In Vile Partisans Ruin Fyjorn Quests *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Breaking Into the Fyjorn **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Hilltop Assault **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Set Up A Catapult the Argyn Way **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Now Grab The Key *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill The Fallen Crusader! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill The Vile Trainer! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Mistrapped One! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Blue Strider! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Hand of Eruption! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Gambit! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Wretched Bastard! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Vile Eater! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Elite Warguard! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Vile Commander! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Council of Leviathas! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Aerial Aces! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Rage of Ruin Fyjorn! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Fel Leviathan! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Dismantle the Nightwalker! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Obliterate the Lightbasher! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill Crudor! **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Evildoer! Depths of Felflame *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Assault on the Depths *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Overkill Times Ten *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Green Key *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Explosive Depth Charges *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Opposition of Felflame *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Escaping the Depths *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Slay the Felcaster! Watcher's Reach *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Argyn Assault *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Lying Around *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Slay the Green Guard *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Apparent Abomination *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Assassinate the Watcher Fabled Construct *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Fabled Cores *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Reboot the Machine *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png ...Then Turn It Off *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kill the Construct Engineer Paxon Zone *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Paxon Warguards *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png In the Zone *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Within Limits *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Slay the Wretched Witch! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Slay the Riser of the Zone Felberg's Terrace *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Tread Upon My Terrace *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Cores of Felberg *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Defeat Felberg Cramoria Vault *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Investigate the Cramoria Vault *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Dwarven Vault Relics *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Phoenix Trail *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Blessed Vault Relics Dusk Crevice *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Mists of Cramoria *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png The Fury Within *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Vines That Cut *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Mission at Midnight (Access to the Midnight Pools) *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Patriarch Plunder *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Meet Up With the Expert *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Mistscale Wants and Needs Strengthhorn *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png What a Prince Would Want *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Ballista Repair *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Building Bridges to Burn *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Conscription Quest *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Bring the Head of Kul'Gar! *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Diplomatic Solutions *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png In the Fjord *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Kingly Presence **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Cannon Crusade **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Knights Need Weapons **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Romar's Haven **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png On the Outskirts **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Horn of Strength *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Presence of Wraiths *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png When They Strike *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Awaiting Orders **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Defend the Capital! **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Assault the Catacombs! **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Enemy Camp to the North **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Head of Lo'gorth Bizarre Diamonds ... Vile Rider ... Frazeldane's Treasure ... Interception Shipload ... In Red Waters ... Band of Thieves ...